Jorden
Jordan, labeled the Oblivious Dork, is a student in Total Drama College on the Hammers team. Biography Jordan is really eager to kick butt in TDC, and he just knows he's gonna get far, after all, he's strong, well adapted to dangers and is great at making friends, or at least so he thinks. In reality, Jordan annoys most people with his bragging, odd speech mannerisms and his obsessive boxing practicing. Spending most of his life wanting to be popular, a ladies man, great at sports, and a great person in general so badly, that he has now come to believe that he is! He also hopes to become a pro wrestler (don't tell him it's fake, he won't listen) and TDC is his way to get his dreams. He hopes to have his great talents seen and get lots of offers, too. Also, a lot of money also can help a guy with his dreams! He's also quite the womanizer in his opinion, so he hopes to pick up a hot chick on his travels. Total Drama College Induction Day Jordan was the second to arrive on Total Drama College. After getting off of the bus, he begins to brag about how he comes from the Swansea Valley and that he's the smartest and strongest competitor there. As he says this, he trips over Hannah and is helped up by Jim who arrives immediately after, much to Jordan's annoyance. Jordan stands with his Sports bags as the other students come into the game. Trivia *Jordan comes from the Swansea Valleys. *Jordan's design was altered from white to black as fans wanted another non-white character. **Due to this, he is the only character to have their skin colour changed. *Jordan wears the Swansea colors on his vest. **Due to Jordan being from Swansea, he speaks with British slang; "Mate", "Bud" and "Mon" are usually added to his sentences. *Jordan is 16. *The person Jordan is based on in real life is white. *Jordan's design has changed most since his second concept design. **His whole wardrobe and skin colour have changed. *Jordan along with Mody, Dave and Shane are the only Total Drama College male contestants not to have facial hair. *Jordan is the first person to have their birthplace revealed. **He is also the only contestant to do so at this point in the comic. *Jordan was the first male to arrive. *Jordan is one of four people to have their hair dyed in an unnatural colour, the others being Charlotte, Hannah and Rosie. **He is also the only male to do so. **He and Hannah both have dyed their hair blue. Total Drama College (Original) Total Drama College had a one chapter story before being thrown by the artist to make it better, Jordan was one of the many characters seen in this version. Jordan's design is almost the same as his original white TDC design. However, Jordan now has black hair and has some designs on his shirt. The biggest difference is the head shape, as it was originally much more angular. Jordan was seen to be just as an over confident braggart as he is today, he was also shown to have an early conflict with Hannah. Gallery JordanBag.png|Jordan with his luggage. Jordan Brags.png|Jordan bragging JordanFall.png|Jordan falling. JordanPoses.png|Proud Jordan. JordanPoses1.png|Slimy Jordan JordanPoses2.png|Radioactive Jordan Induction Day Gallery Jordan-arrive.PNG|Jordan arrives. Jordan-mon.PNG|Jordan talks with Chris. Jim-Hannah-Jordan-Chris.PNG|Jordan is peeved at Jim See Also Category:Males Category:Hammers Category:Contestants Category:Characters